I Feel So Old
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: SPain has a rather strange dream about the past making him miss his pirating days.


**Author's Note: Okay, so my dearest mp3 died and now I'm lonely and sad and uninspired. . . Well I was until I saw this super sexy pic of Pirate!Iggy. Sweet jeezis, I drooled all over the computer. . . Anyhew, I am lucky that this plot bunny likes pirates and kept me imagining odd instances. Oh yeah, I decided his name is Edgar. . . The plot bunny's name, that is. . . He's a special bunny that doesn't visit often. He gives me the best ideas so I decided that maybe he deserves a name.**

**Jeezis, I'm surprised at how short this story is. I'm more surprised I posted it, with it being so short and all. Usually I would rewrite the whole thing or stretch it out painfully.**

**Title: I Feel So Old **

**Chapters: 1**

**Pairing(s): SpainxRomano with confused SpainxEngland**

**Rating: T**

* * *

They continued to circle one another; guns cocked and loaded.

'Put the gun down. Your shot isn't half as awesome as mine.' Prussia sneered.

'Oh really now?' Spain laughed.

The two pirates had strayed from the from the treasure they were arguing over, so they inched closer back to it.

'Okay, only one of us can get da booty.' Prussia glanced at the cave.

'Stop being so damn stereotypical!' Spain groaned.

They stopped circling and brought their guns to their sides.

'We'll just split it.' Spain offered, intending on not splitting it.

'Haha, you idiots!' The two said idiots turned and found England's crew carrying away the chest of valuables.

'Iggy, you dirtbag, get back here with my treasure!' Prussia ran at him and tackled him. England kicked him off and ran after his crew.

Prussia stood and followed.

'Your treasure? BS, Gil, that shnats mine!' Spain called joining the chase.

They both followed the cackling blond into an ambush.

'You two are more bloody stupid than I thought.' England chuckled, shaking his head. 'But maybe you can be useful.' He gripped the Spaniards chin.

'Iggy, you are one sadistic son-of-a-'

'Now, now, lets watch our tongues.' England looked at the pissed albino. 'And stop calling me 'Iggy'.'

'Why? Is that reserved for a little colony?' Prussia teased.

England turned red from embarrassment and anger.

'Hey, atleast. . . i'm. . . I'm not a pedophile like Spain.' He spluttered.

'Technically, you are. And if anyone's a pedo, it's that damned France.' He retaliated.

It was quiet as everyone nodded their agreement.

'Okay, now that we've established France is the worst, lets continue with being all pirat-y and shit.'

A thunderous sound filled the air as France's ship came into view.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Prussia groaned.

'Hey there!'

'What the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

Spain looked around in the dark frantically before finding the alarm clock and pressing the snooze button. He'd deal with that pain in about five minutes.

Spain yawned as he recollected his dream. Along with that memory, came memories from his real pirating days. The days where he didn't have the world's most pissy nation to deal with and England was still loose. Don't get him wrong, he loved his current state of being, but things were more fun back then. He blushed when memories of he and England together flooded his mind.

He admitted to himself he missed _that _England. Despite their colorful past. Sure England was violent, highly sadistic, and wild, but those were the best parts. Gave Spain something fun to do everyday.

The squirm next to him brought him out of his reminiscence. He looked over at the sleeping Italian and gently brushed the curl. A muffled 'chigigi' was his response, making Spain silently laugh. The alarm went off again suddenly. This time, it woke up Romano -who was slightly creeped out by Spain staring at him in his sleep-.

'You're actually awake for once.' Romano rolled away from him, slightly self-concious now.

'Yep,' he pet the curl again, Romano rolled over and gave him a half-ass glare.

'Not this early, you horny bastard.' Antonio chuckled and lay back down in bed; his arms around Romano. 'Don't you have to meet your boss soon?'

'He'll understand when he hears who I was with.'

'Don't you mean he'll be so scared he'll let it go?'

'Si. Now shush and go back to bed.' Romano happily complied.


End file.
